Horizon
by Katia11
Summary: "Aang, you're dying, and I can't help you," she whispered, her tears spilling onto her cheeks.  "I-keep trying, but I-I can't." She stuttered through chokes of her tears." Katara/ Aang


Okay, this is really kind of morbid, angsty and sad. So don't read if you don't like those things. Love, Katie

P.S. I don't own Into the West which this song was inspired by. OR Avatar: The Last Airbender

Horizon 

Aang's breathing was shallow and rugged. His forehead glittered with several beads of his sweat. Katara bent over and pressed the cool cloth against him for the twentieth time. She tried to fight the tears which were threatening to fall. He'd had so many of these fevers lately, but this one was different. He'd been muttering in his sleep and thrashing around like a mad man. As every hour passed his strength left him bit by agonizing bit. Now, he was a sickly grey and not a single muscle was moving.

"Aang," she whispered as ran her hands over his still burning skin, trying to heal him, but feeling that the scars of this fever were much too deep to heal. "How are you feeling?"

"Not so good," he whispered through a smile which accentuated the wrinkles on his face. His wrinkled hand wrapped around hers. "But, don't worry about me. I think you're in more pain than I am."

She looked into his grey eyes; they were empty and sickeningly dark.

"Aang," but he held a trembling finger to her lips.

"It doesn't hurt, Katara."

"Aang, you're dying, and I can't help you," she whispered, her tears spilling onto her cheeks. "I-keep trying but, I-I can't." She stuttered through chokes of her tears.

He smiled and brought her lips to his, and she was surprised at their coolness. It was as if the life had all ready left them.

"You can't leave me, Aang. You can't," she muttered against his lips.

"Just rest your head on my chest and stay with me until I'm gone."

"Aang," she whispered as she laid her head on his chest. His heartbeat was slow, and she let her cool tears fall onto the dying airbenders' chest. "I don't want you to go."

He laughed lightheartedly.

"It's just death, Katara."

"How can you joke about such a thing?" She asked as she sat up, the tears on her face were burning hot.

"It's my time. I'm not afraid to meet it."

She touched his face with her palm.

"Don't say that, Aang. Don't give up."

He smiled again, but his eyes had now closed.

"It's just a deep sleep, Katara. And I'm so tired."

"Aang," she whispered knowing he was trying to make her feel better but it was only making her feel worse.

"Do you want me to describe what I see to you?"

She sniffled.

"S-sure," she whispered.

"Just there, beyond the horizon I can see a white shore line, with a never ending glittering sea as clear as glass. There's no pain, no tears, only smiling faces. In fact," he laughed. "All of the faces of the airbenders are before me! Monk Gyatso is beckoning me to come."

"That doesn't sound so bad," she whispered.

"No, it's not."

"Our journey together has been wonderful, Aang." She whispered as she trailed the arrows on his arms. She noticed that they were now ice cold as well.

A weak smile crossed his face.

"Yes, it has." he paused. "And I love you," he whispered. "But, now that white shore beyond the horizon is calling me home."

She bit her lip. Aang had taken her hand in his, stroking it with his cold fingers.

"Don't be afraid." He whispered obviously noticing that she had strated to tremble. "We'll meet again, Katara. Until then, I'll be with you in the wind."

It was at that moment that she decided that she was going to give him every ounce of love her body could muster. She placed her lips on his. Her heart was bursting from the pain, but the fear she had previously felt was starting to fade. When she pulled away she finally was able to whisper her earnest goodbye.

"I love you, Aang."

Aang took a deep breath and whispered something that Katara would never forget.

"I'm home," and with that Aang's spirit disappeared quietly beyond the distant horizon.

-x- -x-

Into the West

"_Lay down your sweet and weary head_

_Night is falling; we have come to journey's end._

_Sleep now and dream of the ones who came before_

_They are calling from across a distant shore._

_Why do you weep? What are these tears upon your face?_

_Soon you will see, all of the fears will pass away. _

_Safe in my arms, you're only sleeping._

_What can you see,_

_on the horizon?_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea, a pale moon rises_

_The ships have come to carry you home._

_And all will turn to silver glass_

_the light on the water all souls pass._

_Hope fades, into the world of night_

_Through shadows falling, out of memory and time_

_Don't say we have come now to the end_

_White shores are calling, you and I will meet again._

_You'll be here in my arms, just sleeping._

_What can you see,_

_on the horizon?_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea, a pale moon rises_

_The ships have come to carry you home._

_And all will turn to silver glass_

_the light on the water grey ships pass into the west." _

–_Into the West, _Howard Shore & Annie Lennox


End file.
